Homura Akemi: Ace magica
by Meduka and Hameru
Summary: Join Homura and her trusty assistant Madoka as they use magic and wits to defend various magical lawyer girls and the occasional cat.
1. Headless Turnabout part 1

**Hi everyone! This is Hameru with a very unusual crossover I will be presenting today. I hope this goes well. *Ahem, I now present to you...(Cia:you're forgetting something...) Oh right! Puella magi Madoka magica and ace attorney do not belong to me. They belong to Gen Urobuchi and CAPCOM respectively. OK NOW I present to you...**

** HEADLESS TURNABOUT**

**Mitakihara City**

** District Courthouse defense lobby number 5**

"Homura-chan? The trial is about to start." The purple magical defense attorney turned to see who spoke, and was met with a certain pink haired girl: Madoka Kaname, her assistant. In a world where to be a lawyer you had to make a contract with Kyubey, the cute white alien cat, and depending on the wish (and personality) you were either a DA or a prosecutor, Homura felt glad that Madoka was still human. "Right. The case." _Alright. The trial of Sayaka Miki for the murder of Mami Tomoe. I have no idea why Sayaka became a magical girl right after Mami's death. _Madoka then spoke. "You can save Sayaka right? I know she didn't kill Mami. And by the way she was killed...this is just too much!" Madoka burst into tears, leaving Homura slightly depressed. Sayaka suddenly appeared, with a rather depressed look than her usual determined and energetic look. "You're my defense attorney?! Please get me out of this mess!" Madoka worriedly said,"To be honest, I don't think we have much time left." Taking note of this, Sayaka got them into a huddle and whispered "I saw a black serpent attack Mami before I blacked out, could it have been a witch?"_Black sepent? Where have I heard of this before? _Homura's thoughts were interrupted by someone calling for the defense attorney as court was about to be in session. "Let's go, Madoka, We will save Sayaka and find the true culprit!"

**Trial Day One, all rise**

**(play Kyubey's theme)**

Kyubey the judge banged the gavel ( _idk how lol) _when everyone took their place. Because everyone in the room were either magical lawyers or suitable candidates, Kyubey spoke using telepathy. _Is the defense ready? _Homura just nodded her head, she wasn't one for words. _And the prosecution?..._Kyoko grinned, pocky in mouth, "I'm all ready!" Kyubey smiled his eternal smile. _Will the prosecution make the opening statement please? "_Can do, even though we all know Sayaka is so very guilty." Kyoko smirked and held up a folder. "Last night, in a hospital, magical lawyer Mami Tomoe was found dead, having her soul gem shattered...and her head missing. I request to submit the crime scene photo and the autopsy report now." _The court accepts these as evidence. _

**_*Crime scene photo and autopsy report are added in the court record.*_**

The judge then swished his tail, and asked, _And what is the reason Miki Sayaka is the accused? "Easy! Besides Homura here, Sayaka is practically Mami's _sucuessor in the line of owning the city of Mitakihara. Another good reason, this **sword** was found nearby the scene of the crime. The only magical lawyer here who uses swords as her weapons...is Sayaka Miki!"

**(Play 2013 DD Suspense)**

**OBJECTION!**

"Kyoko, is there blood on the blade? Does the sword have Sayaka's fingerprints on it?" Homura fired back. Kyoko looked visibly shocked but responded, "You got me there, Akemi-san. But does it really matter? You know Sayaka wears gloves as part of her attire and she could have cleaned the blade with one of her hankercheifs she carries around for her lover boy you all know!" Sayaka looked visibly hurt, and was blushing with embarrassment. Homura thought to herself,_ Kyoko has a point there. But maybe the witness can reveal more than just the sword! Still, this isn't looking good. "_Don't give up Homura-chan, a sword can't stop you!" _Ah Madoka, always here to support me if I lose hope._

Kyubey silently asked Kyoko to bring forth the witness. "My witness here will prove the little champion of justice here that she is guilty!"

**(Music stops)**

**HOLD IT!**

_Madoka?_ Kyubey was surprised to hear the assistant speak. "Kyoko forgot something very important I would like to um, address!" Kyoko snapped her pocky in half, clearly annoyed. "What?! I said all I had to say! Little girls like you shouldn't try to do a magical lawyer's job!" Madoka was trembling a bit from fear but luckily Homura figured out what Kyoko missed. "Kyoko...you forgot to submit the sword as evidence." The prosecutor in red glared daggers at the pink and purple duo, then did what she forgot to do.

***Sword added into the court record.***

Kyubey however was patient and tolerant of the mistake. _Alright. Now that that's settled, the witness can come down now. _Kyoko somehow found another pocky stick and summoned the witness.

**(Kyubey theme resumes)**

A small doll-like creature took the witness stand. _Witness, state your name and occupation. Do not worry about being misunderstood, Kyoko is graciously using her magic to let us understand you, as you clearly do not speak English. _

The doll creature spoke. "My name is Charlotte, and my occupation is ...a cheese hoarder!"

* * *

**Well that is all I have time for today. The idea of having the magical girls be lawyers was last minute and to me, it worked out nicely. I will later on explain how the system works and how it ties to witches and stuff. Please R&amp;R!**


	2. Headless turnabout part 2

**Alright! Part two is coming right up! I do not own Puella magi Madoka magica or Ace attorney, Gen Urobuchi and CAPCOM do, respectively. If I did, the plot would be a world wide witch barrier, and that's saying something.**

* * *

Kyubey looked at Charlotte who took it as a sign to start her testimony.

**(play sis Puella magi orchestrated)**

**Witness Testimony**

**-The murder-**

**"**I was in the hospital when two girls barged into my room. They seemed to have recently had a fight. I was scared, so I hid under a nearby chair. A fight with swords and muskets then ensued. When I looked out from my chair, I saw the cheese yellow magical lawyer without a head and the blue one standing over her, who then ran off."

_Homura silently thought to herself. Darn! That was a good testimony. _"Homura-chan, isn't it strange that the witness called Mami-san cheese?" Madoka quipped, ignorant of the fact that Homura had already reached that conclusion. "Alright Madoka, time to see what this Charlotte is up to, then."

**Cross Examination**

**(Play Cross-examination music 2013)**

**Akemi vs Sakura**

"I was in the hospital when two girls barged into my room."

**"HOLD IT! **Why were you in the hospital in the first place?" Charlotte responded, " I am a patient there, Miss Akemi." Kyubey swished his tail. _I will add that to the testimony, no need to thank me. _Homura was a bit disturbed though. _Why would he do that for me? Oh wait... "_Go on, Charlotte."

"They seemed to have recently had a fight. I was scared, so I hid under a nearby chair. A fight with swords and muskets then ensued."

_A chair she says? Hmm..._Homura checked the crime photo closely. Something didn't match Charlotte's description. "**OBJECTION! **Charlotte, you're lying!" Homura pointed sharply at Charlotte, who looked as if she was being squeezed.

**OBJECTION! **What is she lying about? Nothing! This is pointless!" Kyoko was clutching her spear.

**OBJECTION!** Charlotte, you say you saw the fight after you hid behind the chair?" Charlotte nodded. "How can you say that...if this crime photo of the room shows NO chair whatsoever?!"

The court started to murmur and Charlotte was looking quite queasy until Kyubey banged the gavel. _Order in the court! _

_"_Good work, Homura-chan!" Madoka happily told the serious Homura. "I may be right in this Madoka, but I still have quite a bit more to go."

**OBJECTION! **Akemi Homura, what if something else, like her bed was blocking her view? She could have heard the fight!" Homura replied to Kyoko, "Then I ask you this. Why would she say that a fight then ensued if she was hiding in the first place? Take a look at Charlotte, even if she was hiding behind anything in this photo, she is too short to look up! " Gah! Impossible!" Kyoko raged and broke yet another pocky stick.

**(music stops)**

_This is it, time to make up my mind about this decision! _Homura thought to herself. "Your honor, the defense would like to accuse Charlotte of the murder of Mami Tomoe!"

Kyoko scoffed. "This early? Besides, you don't even have a motive for why she would do such a thing!" Unbeknownst to Homura, Kyoko was just as determined as she was to find out who killed Mami Tomoe. They had been friends since becoming magical lawyers themselves, but after a tragic incident with Kyoko's family their friendship broke up and each went their separate ways. Until now. True, they did separate, but Kyoko still felt a pang of loss after Mami was found dead in that hospital.

That's when Charlotte spoke up. "OK, I may have lied about the chair, but I didn't kill Tomoe-san. She did!" Charlotte pointed at Sayaka with her little pink arm. Homura and Madoka both sweat dropped.

**OBJECTION! **Homura wasted no time cutting back to the chase. "Charlotte, take a look at this photo. Why did you describe Tomoe-san as cheese?" It was a simple question, but if proven, then Homura could pull off a strong theory to accuse Charlotte.

However, it was also a big mistake on Homura's part as well.

As you know, Charlotte is obsessed with cheese. She will do what ever it takes to get that cheese due to her tenacious nature. When Homura showed Charlotte the photo of the crime , she saw Mami's body, which due to her yellow outfit, reminded her of cheese. To Charlotte, if it looked like cheese then it was cheese. Not to mention Charlotte was already getting angered at Homura's accusations.

**(play wo ist die kase (German for where is the cheese))**

A change happened to Charlotte. She assumed her squeezed look again, and then opened her mouth wide, and unleashed the monster within.

Kyoko,Homura and Madoka could only stare in shock as an extremely long black polka dotted serpent with a white, oddly smiling face rushed out of Charlotte's mouth.

Events escalated in a matter of five seconds.

5...

The serpent that was now Charlotte looked to the right and saw her target.

4...

Charlotte gathered herself, as if ready to pounce.

3...

Charlotte's body rose to the air, and yet one could still see that the doll form of Charlotte was still emitting the serpent form.

2...

Madoka huddled to Homura close, and Homura tried to brace for the coming impact, for Charlotte was coming at them in full speed, jaws with sharp fangs bared wide.

1...

Kyoko could only see Charlotte but no Homura or Madoka from her side of the court. Kyubey just watched, smiling, as if nothing critical was taking place.

_Oh my, _he said. _It looks like no one figured out until now that Charlotte was a witch._

* * *

**So yeah, this is the wrap up of the trial part of this turnabout! I know, confusing. This how most of the trials will go, except for when the witness isn't a witch. I'm hoping you like how this is going, please R&amp;R! **


	3. Headless Turnabout final part

**Hello everyone! Meduka here to tell you she has returned from a hiatus! Now, I would like to thank the REAL assistant for the positive review. I feel so happy to know this story doesn't confuse people. :) Now, back to the story...**

* * *

Chapter Three: I'm not afraid of anything anymore

Darkness. That was all Homura could see besides Madoka who was frozen in terror, clutching Homura's left wrist. _Wait a second..._Homura looks at Madoka, who has begun to get out of her frozen state. But as soon as Madoka releases her grip on Homura, she stopped moving, as if paralyzed. _Oh no. We don't have much time. We've got to escape now! _Homura grabs Madoka and bends down to crawl under Charlotte's open jaw. "Homura-chan, what's going on?" Madoka said, confused and fearful for her life. "No time to talk, just don't touch Charlotte's teeth!" Cautiously Madoka does the same, never letting go of the purple attorney's hand. When they get out, Homura pulls a bomb from her time shield- the very object that triggered the time freeze- and tosses it to where they previously were. "Run, Madoka! Time is running out!" Homura yelled as she ran with Madoka (who was still shocked and scared) to the witness stand. However, as they reached the stand, Homura tripped and fell to the floor, with Madoka on top.

Suddenly time started back up, the court and all in it regained color, and a loud explosion was heard as Charlotte ate the bomb. Kyoko and Sayaka immediately drew their weapons, but Kyoko stopped Sayaka. "Look kid, I don't care if you trained under Mami-san, or that your best friend just got killed by that witch, or that"- Sayaka ignored Kyoko and proceeded to attack Charlotte. " HEY! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING! " Kyoko chased the blue rookie with her spear.

_Please remain in the courtroom, the Puella magi will handle the witch. _Kyubey soothed the tense mortals of the courtroom. To their dismay though, the courtroom was looking less like a courtroom and more like something you would see while on LSD.

Meanwhile, Homura got up, gently picked up Madoka and placed her on the stand, and rushed to Kyoko. "Be careful, this witch is not like the others!" The scenery was getting increasingly trippy and colorful, but the magical lawyers were unfazed by the setting. Poor Madoka watched the scene with fear and awe. Even Kyubey watched attentively. Truly, the witch had fooled them all with the innocent, doll like behavior, only to reveal the true monster within.

Charlotte, though powerful, was no match for the three ace magi. Sayaka combatted the witch with swords, Kyoko aimed her spear to impale her, and Homura used her bombs from her shield to damage the witch. All the Dessert Witch could do was try to eat them, with no avail. But as soon as Sayaka stopped her blade assault to catch her breath, Charlotte pounced and...

Sayaka launched herself into the witch.

**( play "a duel with a witch")**

" Fool! Does she really think she can handle the witch herself?!" The red magical lawyer angrily looked at Charlotte, who was writhing in pain. Homura activated her time stop ability again and snatched Sayaka by the cape from inside the witch. "Hey! What was that for! I had this planned!" Sayaka shouted as Homura threw an onslaught of bombs and some grenades into the Dessert Witch's jaws. "I'm getting the job done quicker. What you were doing was just too risky, and besides, you are still on trial, and defendants don't need to become victims of witches. How else am I going to defend you if you die?" Homura shot back. "H-how am I still on trial if there is a raging witch in here? This is nuts!" Sayaka said, bewildered by her attorney's remark.

But what she said next was worse: "It's not 'nuts' Miki Sayaka. It's what you signed up for, ever since you made that contract with Kyubey. Trials or witches, both battles, mentally and physically, are part of our job. You should know that by now, you reckless girl."

Time started back up, but Sayaka was stunned by Homura's words. For the last time, a loud explosion was heard as Charlotte finally was defeated, and dropped an item that was essential to every magical lawyer: the grief seed. "MINE!" Kyoko yelled as she snatched the black object from the ground.

_Not yet Kyoko, we need to see something first before you claim it. _Kyubey jumped from his place on the judge stand and took the grief seed. With his paws, Kyubey placed the black needle like object on the ground and the markings on his back began to glow.

_Watch the memory of Charlotte now, from her birth to her demise in this courtroom._

**(Play theme of Puella magi )**

_The hospital. It felt so terrible, so full of grief. All she wanted was a cheesecake. But then...Mother died, and it became miserable for not wishing to make Mother better. Strange things clouded its vision. White cats taunting it for failing to save Mother. It became frantic for cake, for sweets, anything to make its grief and suffering subside. Cake. Especially Cheesecake. Suddenly it heard voices. The door bust open, and two figures came in. One was blue, like the ocean, and the other was yellow, like cheese. ChEeSe. CHEESE. The two people started to bicker._

_"You did WHAT?! This will affect your entire life! Are you sure you can handle this life?" _

_"I'm sure. I'll never regret my wish!"_

_"You sound confident now, but you need to know about witches. There's something about them that might..."_

_"Might what? Feel remorse? But you WANTED me to become like you. So you didn't need to be lonely anymore!"_

_"...You need a better mentor. Someone like Homura perhaps. Wait..is that a-"_

_At this point the cheese girl saw it looking at her. A battle ensued, but it could tell it was winning. The cheese girl shot many muskets at it, and the blue one managed to strike her with a blade, but then clumsily slashed cheese girl, drawing blood. Cheese girl cried out in pain, and it decided to take advantage._

_It rose up, letting itself get tied with yellow ribbons from cheese girl, who then yelled, "TIRO FINALE!" A huge musket appeared, and it felt the impact like a thousand fires burned its body. It was a mistake on the cheese girl's part. Unleashing its true form, it opened its jaws wide_

_ and bit cheese girls head off._

_At that point the blue one attempted to strike it, as if wanting revenge,but it knocked the blue one down, and rendered her unconscious. Knowing the blue one could have reinforcements, it escaped, hoping it would not be caught in the act..._

_The rest you already know._

At last, the vision was over. Kyoko rubbed her head, dazed, while Homura looked unsurprised. Madoka was on the verge of tears, having now seen Charlotte's story. Homura then realized there was one more thing that needed to be done.

"Your honor Kyubey, having seen this vision and our claims, what is your verdict?" Kyubey leaped onto his usual place, and announced, _My verdict, for the case of Sayaka Miki for the murder of Mami Tomoe is..._

**_NOT GUILTY_**

The weary jury threw only a scant amount of confetti, but no one celebrated. All was quiet as court dismissed,and Madoka went to Homura, who was dealing with Sayaka.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything.."

Sayaka grinned, "Not at all! Homura here was just giving me tips on how to fight witches better!"

Homura couldn't help but feel troubled for the future. At least her Soul badge wasn't all black or she would need that grief seed for using so much magic. _Ah, I get a sense of deja vu from this case. If I don't hurry up and save that mortal friend of Madoka's, Sayaka could die in this timeline along with Mami._

_Something the matter, Homura? _Kyubey asked the purple attorney. "Your contracts are the only thing that's wrong." Whispered Homura to the white cat, with a frown on her face. Kyubey didn't seem to mind though. _Hmph. All work and no play, that Homura._

**Outside, later at night**

A young girl with green hair was walking on her way home, when a shadow abruptly attacked her, silencing the poor girl's screams. When the attack was over, the girl walked out, as if nothing had happened. Only now, a dull look shone in her eyes...

**To be continued...**


End file.
